


Troubles with the hunter

by Broken leg (Enotopauk)



Series: Troubles with the hunter [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, References to Supernatural (TV), Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Broken%20leg
Summary: — Джи?— М?— Так почему ты не смог уехать из Нью-Джерси?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Troubles with the hunter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829983
Kudos: 2





	Troubles with the hunter

Звонок.  
— Алло?  
— Джи, тут недалеко от тебя парень в дом с призраком заселился. Надо избавиться от духа, сможешь?  
— Рэй, ты же знаешь, я завязал.  
— Бывших охотников не бывает, тебе это прекрасно известно.  
Уэй тяжело вздохнул и всё же произнёс:  
— Диктуй адрес, я займусь этим делом.

* * *

— Джерард Уэй?  
— Да. А Вы, как я понимаю, мистер Айеро.  
— Просто Фрэнк.  
Джерард только что приехал по адресу, который дал ему Рэй, и беседовал с владельцем дома, попутно доставая оружие против нечисти из багажника своего автомобиля и заряжая пули солью. За это время охотник узнал две вещи. Первая, Фрэнк оказался очень приятным парнем. Вторая, дом, в котором проживал Айеро, когда-то был домом Уэев. Джерард провёл в нём практически всё своё детство вместе со своим братом — Майки — и уж точно возвращаться туда не хотел.  
— Так… может расскажешь о проблеме подробнее? — наконец поинтересовался охотник, пытаясь отвлечься от мыслей о брате.  
— Я заселился в этот дом и тут практически сразу начала происходить какая-то чертовщина. — Поймав заинтересованный взгляд Джерарда, он продолжил: — Предметы перемещаются по дому без чьей-либо помощи, порой посуда врезается в стены, разбиваясь вдребезги, дома холодно как в Антарктиде, хотя отопление работает на полную, ещё этот противный запах серы.  
— Серы? — обеспокоенно спросил Уэй.  
— Эм… ну да, — непонимающе протянул Айеро.  
— Блять. — тихо выругался Джерард — Поздравляю, Фрэнки, ты заселился в дом, в котором обитают призрак и демон, — произнёс он слегка язвительно.  
— Чего?!  
— В твоём доме холодно и тарелки летают из-за присутствия призрака, а запах серы может быть из-за демона, — быстро пояснил парень, хватая ангельский клинок, пару пистолетов и большую пачку соли. — Вывод: ты в пизде, — подытожил он, захлопывая крышку багажника.  
— Охуенно, — буркнул Фрэнк себе под нос, и пошёл за Джерардом, который уже двинулся в сторону дома с приведением.

* * *

— И что теперь? — спросил только что зашедший в дом Айеро.  
— Сначала мы избавимся от призрака, а после приступим к демону.  
— Мы?  
— Кхм… я избавлюсь, — исправился охотник и сразу принялся рассыпать соль.  
— Что это ты делаешь?  
— Защитный круг, — пояснил Уэй. — Никто не сможет тебе навредить пока ты будешь в нём, если, конечно, никто не повредит кольцо. — закончив создавать круг из соли, произнёс он.  
— То есть я должен просто не выходить за пределы черты?  
— Именно.  
— А что если я не согласен?  
— Ты можешь остаться за пределами кольца и тогда любая нечистить, что здесь водится сможет с лёгкостью тебе навредить, — последние слова он произнёс тихо, приблизившись к владельцу дома. — Поэтому ты, Мейбл Пайнс, останешься в этом круге. — и охотник легко оттолкнул Фрэнка в сторону кольца.  
— Неужели тебе не понадобится помощь?  
— Прости, Фрэнки, я выступаю соло.

* * *

— Только не говори, что в этом чёртовом доме не осталось ни грамма соли! — крикнул Уэй, облазив всю кухню в поисках соли, которой ему так не хватало чтобы зарядить пули.  
— Значит ищешь плохо! — отозвался откуда-то из зала Фрэнк. — Джерард, позволь помочь!  
— Вот ещё! — ответил охотник, проверяя последний шкафчик, который он не успел обыскать. — Сам как-нибудь справлюсь! — и захлопнул дверцу.  
Майки. Перед ним был Майки. Тот из-за кого он бросил охоту. Тот кто уже много лет был мёртв. Он выглядел также как в последний раз когда его видел Джерард: всё та же тёмная одежда, те же растрёпанные волосы, но больше без очков, он их потерял на последней охоте. Охоте, после которой Уэй-старший всегда был один.  
— Соль в том шкафу, — сказал брат, показывая куда-то в сторону. Но Джерард не шелохнулся, а только смотрел на Майки, и тогда тот произнёс: — Ты чего, Джи? Выглядишь так, будто призрака увидел, — произнём дух, а на его губах появилась еле уловимая улыбка.  
— Зачем ты его изводишь, Майки? — всё же взяв себя в руки, спросил охотник.  
— Потому что здесь есть кое-что пострашнее. Чем раньше этот парень съедет отсюда, тем лучше будет для него.  
— Демон?  
— Сам догадался или кто подсказал? — Джерард только пробурчал что-то неразборчивое ему в ответ. Старший брат достал соль из шкафчика и принялся заряжать патроны.  
— Спасибо, — бросил парень призраку.  
— Буду нужен — обращайся, — и Майки исчез, Джерард остался в одиночестве, готовясь к борьбе с нечестью.

* * *

— Можешь считать, что призрака в этом доме нет, — бросил Фрэнку охотник по возвращению.  
— Чего? А как же…  
— Он тебе не навредит, это я могу гарантировать.  
— Так значит я могу наконец выйти из этого круга?  
— А вот этого я тебе не говорил. Тебя дух изводит, чтоб ты убирался отсюда побыстрее, потому что здесь есть кое-что пострашнее всяких призраков, — передал Джерард слова брата. — И я намерен разобраться с этим чем-то сегодня. И сегодня ни одна принцесса, в данном случае ты, не умрёт. — завершил Уэй.  
— Если честно, ты начинаешь заёбывать меня с этими сравнениями.  
— Привыкай, Коралина, потому что я успею придумать тебе ещё тысячу прозвищ, — бросил охотник, хищно улыбаясь Фрэнку.  
— Но всё же, круг из соли теперь бесполезен? — попробовал сменить тему Айеро.  
— Ошибаешься, Фрэнки. Но теперь было бы не плохо сделать ловушку… Ты же против, если я немного порисую на полу?

* * *

— Джи, что это?  
— Ну как же, это краска! — ответил охотник встряхивая цветной баллончик. — А сейчас, Фрэнки, заткнись и не мешай рисовать мне ловушку.  
— И где же ты собрался рисовать, умник? — спросил Фрэнк, складывая руки на груди.  
— Прямо здесь! — весело сказал Уэй, улыбаясь, и начал рисовать ровный красный круг на полу.  
— Псих, — фыркнул Айеро.  
— Знаешь, Фрэнк, было бы неплохо если бы принёс мне маркер, — внезапно попросил Джерард.  
— Это ещё зачем? — поинтересовался владелец дома, несколько удивившись.  
— Ловушка для демона и защитное кольцо из соли это, конечно, хорошо, но ты вряд ли сможешь оставаться за этой чертой, — охотник показал на рассыпанную между ними соли, — на протяжении всего времени, пока я сражаюсь с демоном. Я подумал, что было бы неплохо хотя бы нарисовать тебе маркером защитную пентаграмму, раз уж тату мы сделать тебе не можем.  
— Пентаграмму?  
Уэй расстегнул несколько пуговиц своей рубашки, оголяя рисунок:  
— Если что-то пойдёт не так, я хотя бы буду уверен, что ты это ты, а не демон.

Фрэнк ещё немного подумал, а потом, попросив охотника подождать, ушёл искать маркер где-то на втором этаже.  
— Милый парень.  
Джерард резко развернулся. Майки. Кажется, он решил, что пугать брата после своей смерти это отличная идея.  
— Майк, какого чёрта?!  
— А помнишь как ты отказывался делать татуировку и потому долгое время просто рисовал этот знак у себя на руке? — не обращая внимания на вопрос Уэя-старшего продолжал дух.  
— Это когда ты в конечном счёте наплевал на мою боязнь иголок и просто повёл в тату-салон?  
— Прости… — он виновато посмотрел на Джерарда. Старший брат ещё недолго помолчал, а после произнёс:  
— Я не злюсь на тебя, Майки. Я знаю что это было необходимо.  
— Джерард, я нашёл маркеры! — послышался откуда-то сверху голос Фрэнка.  
— Иду! — охотник бросил взгляд на место, где совсем недавно был его брат. Пустота.

* * *

— Ну и что у нас здесь?  
Уэй поднялся на второй этаж и стоял, опершись о дверной косяк, на пороге своей старой комнаты. Она почти и не изменилась с тех времён, как Джерард был здесь в последний раз. На выцветших стенах остались следы от когда-то висевших здесь плакатов, двухспальная кровать, на которой парень любил прыгать когда был ребёнком, стояла на своём месте, большой шкаф-гардероб так и остался справа от кровати, а вот белый стол с тремя выдвижными ящиками и парочка книжных стеллажей, стоявших справа от окна, были новыми. Помещение было окрашено закатными лучами солнца. Впервые за пять лет Джерард вновь почувствовал себя дома. Это ощущение тепла, уюта и защищённости, которое оставило его после переезда вновь было рядом.  
— Так какой нужен? — спросил, держащий в руках штук десять чёрных маркеров, Фрэнк.

— Такой чтоб не смазался от одного касания, но чтобы потом ты смог его смыть.  
Айеро выбрал один маркер и, подойдя, отдал его охотнику. Уэй взял Фрэнка за руку, закатал рукав кофты, снял зубами колпачок с маркера и стал аккуратно выводить холодным наконечником пентаграмму на предплечье парня, тот лишь заворажённо наблюдал за этим.  
— Вот и всё, — спустя время сказал Джерард, проведя последнюю линию и надев колпачок обратно.  
— Спасибо, наверное, — произнёс Айеро, глядя на звезду, заключённую в горящем кольце, но охотник уже не слушал его и направился к выходу из комнаты. — Ты куда? — заметив что Уэй уходит, спросил Фрэнк.  
— Надо кое-что из машины забрать, скоро вернусь.

* * *

Джерард стоял на веранде, куря сигарету, когда начался дождь. Он и не думал возвращаться в дом, напротив он даже спустился под проливной, но такой тёплый весенний дождь. Джерарду нравился климат Нью-Джерси с его жарким и влажным летом и холодной зимой. Будучи охотником он объездил практически всю страну, но всегда, как бы хорошо или плохо ему не было в других местах, парень возвращался сюда, домой. Даже когда его брат умер Джерард не смог уехать, он остался в Нью-Джерси и ещё тысячу раз спрашивал себя почему.  
Из размышлений его вырвал Фрэнк Айеро, держащий в руках зонт и принёсший с собой куртку для охотника. Джерард недолго сопротивлялся, когда Фрэнк попытался надеть на него куртку, но в конечном счёте сдался.  
— Спасибо, — вдруг сказал Айеро.  
— Ты это о чём, Вэнди Кордрой? — не понял Уэй.  
— Придурок… — хозяин дома немного помолчал, а после всё-таки объяснил: — Я подумал, ты ведь не обязан это делать. Рискуешь собственной жизнью… а мог просто сказать собирать вещи и проваливать, пока я цел. Почему ты это делаешь?  
— Честно? Без понятия. Может просто хочу помочь, может дела не законченные, а может ещё какая-то фигня.  
— То есть ты и сам не знаешь почему готов рисковать своей жизнью ради незнакомца?  
— Прости, похоже я забыл представится. Джерард Уэй. Охотник на нечисти, по всей видимости, придурок и твой личный герой, — весело проговорил Уэй, протягивая руку Фрэнку. Тот лишь улыбнулся и положил голову на плечо Джерарда.  
Так они и простояли около двух часов, под дождём, смотря на звёзды и по-дружески обнимая друг друга, даря тепло.

* * *

— Джерард, сзади! — предупреждающе крикнул Фрэнк, стоя в защитном кольце. И вовремя, в следующую минуту в охотника полетело с десяток острых лезвий.  
— Откуда в этом доме столько ножей, блять?! — возмутился Уэй, чудом увернувшийся от снарядов.  
А дальше охотника с силой отбросило в стену. Было ли это больно? Очень. Было ли Джерарду плевать на эту боль? Абсолютно.  
Он начал вставать, не замечая летящего в его сторону ножа. Лезвие остановилось в паре дюймов от лица Уэя. Такое невозможно? Ну-ну, когда ты сражаешь с демоном, желающим тебя убить, но на твоей стороне есть братец-призрак, кто знает, кто знает.  
— Спасибо, Майки, — тихо поблагодарил он духа за спасение.  
— Джи, меньше слов, больше дела, — сухо бросил Майк.  
— И что ты предлагаешь мне сделать?! Этот блядский демон невидим, знаешь ли!  
— А заклинание экзорцизма тебе на что, идиот?  
— Ну извини, что не вспомнил о нём раньше, в меня же не летело дохуя ножей!  
— Джи, всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Айеро. — С кем ты говоришь?  
Споря с братом, как это всегда было в их путешествиях, Джерард не сразу понял, что Майки остался невидимым. Может потому что Уэю-старшему не хватало этого доставучего, но чертовски сообразительного парня, а может он просто не хотел думать о том, что говорит лишь с духом.  
Всё же собравшись, охотник стал зачитывать заклинание, пока в его сторону летело всё больше и больше предметов способных убить его, которым так удачно препятствовал младший брат.

А потом демон соизволил появиться. Джерард обрадовался бы этому, если бы враг не направился в сторону Фрэнка, предварительно избавившись от кольца. Да, теперь демон был в ловушке, ведь он не заметил пентаграмму, но жизнь Айеро теперь была под угрозой. Охотник не мог прервать заклинание и попросить парня бежать. Фрэнк вышел за пределы ловушки, а потом поднял с пола нож. Чёрт, этот парень не собирался бежать вовсе.  
— Заканчивай читать заклинание, а я не дам умереть _твоей_ принцессе, — сказал Майки, который наконец стал видимым.  
Джерард послушал брата и продолжил. Тем временем призрак пытался унести Фрэнка если и не на второй этаж, то хотя бы подальше от ловушки. Конечно Айеро сопротивлялся, кто в здравом уме будет слушать духа и делать всё что он говорит? Похоже, Джерард будет.  
Когда охотник дочитал экзорцизм исчез не только демон, но и его хозяин. Такого никогда не случалось, но сейчас Уэя это не сильно волновало, его гораздо больше заботило как там его принцесса.

— Как этот демон мог быть невидимым, Джи? — спросил подошедшего охотника Майки.  
— Я что по-твоему всё знаю, умник? — огрызнулся старший брат. — Это ты у нас призрак, почему бы тебе не сказать как вся эта сверхъестественная хуйня может быть невидимой?  
— Так, стоп! — вмешался владелец дома. — Какого чёрта здесь вообще происходит и куда делся этот маньяк?!  
Братья переглянулись, никто из них не мог объяснить что здесь только что произошло.  
— Просто… это сверхъестественная хуйня, — произнёс дух, а сам он улыбнулся.  
— Кхм… Фрэнк, это Майки — мой брат и нарушитель твоего спокойствия.  
— Эй! Я всего лишь пытался избежать этого, — махнув своей призрачной рукой в сторону, где совсем недавно они сражались с демоном, возмутился он.  
— Очень приятно, Майки… и спасибо, — улыбнувшись произнёс Фрэнк. А потом они все замолчали, каждый думая о своём.  
— Что ж… Как я понимаю здесь вы закончили и моя помощь больше не требуется… — неловко проговорил Майки и исчез.

* * *

Фрэнк сидел в своей спальне с закатанным рукавом его полосатой кофты и ожидал Джерарда.  
— Я принёс медицинский спирт, — произнёс охотник, войдя в комнату и садясь напротив Айеро. — Это же надо взять перманентный маркер…  
Он намочил ватный диск и провёл им по коже парня. Фрэнк долго смотрел на Джерарда, а после легко поцеловал его. Уэй перестал стирать с руки Айеро звезду и теперь шокировано смотрел на него.  
— Эм… ну… спасибо… ещё раз, — произнёс, краснея, хозяин дома.  
Охотник ещё какое-то время смотрел на него, пытаясь осознать, что только что произошло, а потом сам потянулся за новым поцелуем. Фрэнк не сопротивлялся.

* * *

— Фрэнки, не брыкайся, — но было поздно, уже давно спавший Джерард полетел с кровати, потому что у Айеро был какой-то не спокойный сон. — Фрэнк!  
— Прости, — пытался произнести сквозь смех и слёзы парень, — Джи, ахпх, я…  
А дальше охотник его не слушал. Внимание Уэя привлекли пыльные очки, валявшиеся под кроватью. Он потянулся к своей находке и достал её. Изучив вещицу, Джерард понял, что это были старые очки Майки, которые он потерял на последней охоте. А кусочки пазла сами сложились в его голове и теперь парень наконец понял кто убил его младшего брата.  
Не обращая никакого внимания на Фрэнка, Джерард начал одеваться.  
— Эй, ну ты чего? Я же не хотел тебя сбрасывать, Джи…  
— Я не поэтому одеваюсь, принцесса, — перебил Айеро охотник. — Кажется, я знаю как помочь Майки.  
Владелец дома бросил на Уэя непонимающий взгляд, но тоже стал одеваться.  
— А ты куда собрался? — поинтересовался Джерард.  
— С тобой, куда бы ты ни пошёл.  
Они покинули спальню вместе.

* * *

Охотник стоял возле небольшого костра, держа в руках очки своего младшего брата. Он не хотел этого делать, но он понимал, что иначе никак.  
— А зачем это? — спросил Фрэнк.  
— М? А, ты об этом… — произнёс Джерард, не отрывая взгляда от линз. — Это очки Майки, он потерял их лет пять назад… Кажется, он к ним привязан, — Уэй наконец взглянул на парня. — Они держат его в этом мире, не дают ему уйти. Если сжечь предмет, к которому привязан дух, то он станет свободен. — Фрэнк внимательно слушал охотника, он понимал, как ему больно. Потерять дорогого человека дважды, но теперь в роли убийцы ты сам.  
Джерард присел на корточки и аккуратно положил очки в огонь. Оправа почти сразу начала плавится, а стёкла обуглились.  
— Прощай, Майки… — тихо произнёс старший брат. — Теперь ты можешь спать спокойно…  
Фрэнк подошёл к уже поднявшемуся Джерарду и аккуратно обнял его за талию. Они долго стояли в тишине. По лицу Уэя катились холодные слёзы.  
— Я до сих пор не понимаю как он смог так долго продержаться… — вдруг подал голос охотник.  
— В смысле? — не понял Фрэнк.  
— Обычно все призраки становятся злыми и мстительными, — начал объяснять Джерард — но Майки он… он такой Майки, — улыбнулся Уэй, сильнее прижимаясь спиной к Айеро. А он лишь слушал Джерарда, продолжая ласково обнимать такого дерзкого, но всё же такого чувственного парня.

* * *

Прошла уже пара дней с той ночи, а Фрэнк и Джерард больше ни разу не виделись, не писали друг другу и не созванивались. А всё потому что они были двумя идиотами, которые забыли оставить номера своих телефонов.  
Фрэнк шёл в церковь, потому что… а почему нет? Он просто не хотел оставаться наедине со своими мыслями. Он просто хотел выговориться.

— Святой отец, я согрешил… — уже находясь в храме начал Айеро свою исповедь.  
— Я знаю, Фрэнки, знаю, — прозвучал знакомый голос. Прошла минута прежде чем парень понял кому он принадлежал.  
— Джерард, блядский, Уэй, какого хуя ты здесь забыл?! — В ответ на это послышался смех. О боже, как он может так красиво смеятся?  
— Фрэнки, подожди меня, — уже успокоившись, попросил Уэй. — Я хочу поговорить с тобой, глядя тебе в глаза, а не через эту паршивую ширму.

— Так что ты здесь забыл? — резко спросил Фрэнк, как только увидел Джерарда.  
— Я священник.  
— Ты? — с недоверием переспросил Айеро.  
— А что не похож? — улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба Уэй.  
— Придурок… я бы тебя поцеловал прямо сейчас.  
— Что ты, Фрэнки, есть несколько правил, которые нельзя нарушать в церкви: не матерится, не хихикать, а ещё священникам нельзя целоваться с такими милыми, но чертовски горячими парнями в церкви, — важно произнёс Джерард. — В прочем одно из них ты всё равно уже нарушил.  
— Ты сам-то хихикал, — улыбаясь, сказал Фрэнк.  
— Я не хихикал, а смеялся. Это большая разница. — Они ещё несколько минут стояли, глядя друг другу в глаза. — Думаю, я мог бы тебя поцеловать, если бы ты согласился сходить со мной в ближайшую кофейню сегодня часиков в шесть.  
— Идиот…  
— Так это «да»?  
— Я зайду сюда в пять.

* * *

— Джи, ты такой милый на этом фото.  
— Да-да, Фрэнки, — ответил, забирая у парня фоторамку, Джерард.  
Прошло несколько месяцев, наступил май, а Джерард вернулся в свой старый дом. Он вернулся в _их_ дом. Сейчас Фрэнк помогал разбирать коробки с вещами Уэя, постоянно говоря какой милый Джерард на поподающихся ему фотографиях, пока тот перебирал свои комиксы.  
— Джи?  
— М?  
— Так почему ты не смог уехать из Нью-Джерси?  
— Не знаю… Может потому что Судьба решила что мы должны встретится, — пожал он плечами.  
— Какой же ты романтичный идиот.  
— Ты знала кого вызывала, принцесса.


End file.
